Travesia en Volterra
by isasmile89
Summary: Carlisle Cullen busca en la amurallada ciudad de Volterra entender su nueva condicion como vampiro, pero en realidad es tan bienvenido como los viejos lideres vulturis le hacen creer, Sulpicia no ve la hora de alejarse de Aro podra carlisle ayudarla?...


Hola pues este es otro fic, no llevo mucho de el, pero me encanta escribir desde la perspectiva de mi ´´NovioSuegro´´ inicialmente lo empecé con una amiga las partes escritas desde el punto de vista de Carlisle son mías, ella hacia las de Sulpicia, yo hice una de Cayo etc….. Espero les guste ;con un comentario subo el siguiente capítulo, dudas, preguntas , sugerencias déjenme un comentario prometo contestarlo

Un saludo

Isa

Carlisle POV

Londres 1710.

Había logrado evitar convertirme en el moustró la criatura abominable que seria al no poder frenar mi sed, la garganta me ardía cada que un humano pasaba demasiado cerca, aun así sin saber muy bien como no había tomado una sola gota de sangre en casi 6 décadas, puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero para mi fueron como los meses de un verano, algunos años eran mas tormentosos que otros, pero mi fe en la raza humana y en el no querer perder del todo mi alma me daban la Fortaleza para evitar la tentación, así que después de 60 años de ser un inmortal e pasado por los mejores y peores lugares de Europa, ahora me dirijo a Italia, según rumores allí vive un aquelarre mucho mas civilizado que los escasos nómadas con lo que me he topado, espero encontrar el consuelo que tanto necesito para esta moustrosa existencia.

Debido al incandescente sol de la Toscana italiana mi viaje desde Francia se ha venido realizando solo de noche, por cada ciudad, aldea o pueblo que pase, la sed es mayor, pero no debo ser débil, pronto estaré cerca de algún bosque para poder saciar mi sed con algún venado.

Mi llegada a la ciudad Italiana donde residían los `` vulturis´´ pues así se hacían llamar, fue tranquila después de mi expedición de caza a unos kilómetros de la amurallada ciudad, estaba calmado, aun se me hacia agua la boca cada que alguien pasaba demasiado cerca, pero era soportable.

No sabia si había algún código de etiqueta para las presentaciones, se hacían llamar la realeza en nuestra especia, por lo poco que sabia de los reyes o príncipes, siempre existen protocolos a cumplir, no sabia si podía simplemente aparecerme o tenia que pedir alguna audiencia.

La cuidad era espléndida, todo estaba construido con la misma piedra que las grandes murallas, dándole un toque de folclor al lugar, las calles estaban llenas de personas haciendo sus vidas normales, pase horas viendo el movimiento de la gente en las calles, hasta que un individuo se acerco a mi, era alto con el cabello castaño, ojos de un tono carmesí que de haber sido humano me habría puesto los cabellos de punta, pero ahora sabia perfectamente lo que el tono de sus ojos significaba, era un vampiro .

-Buenas noches- dijo el desconocido con un fuerte acento ruso.

-Buenas noches- respondí

-Puedo saber que lo trae a la ciudad- su tonó era cordial, pero su postura de era de alerta.

-Quiero hablar con los Vulturis- las palabras salieron rápidamente de mi boca.

-Asunto?- pregunto

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, vengo de Inglaterra, e oído rumores acerca de la forma de vida en esta ciudad...

- Lo siento, pero no puedo anunciarlo, si no me da una razón concreta- me interrumpió antes de poderle terminar de explicar mi situación.

-Es difícil de explicar, podría anunciarme?- pregunte, era mi única esperanza, en realidad no sabia si a ellos les importarían mis ganas de conocer mas sobre esta vida maldita.

- veré que puedo hacer, pero no puedo asegurar que te atiendan- dijo de forma cortante.

Me guió por algunos callejones de la ciudad hasta que estuvimos cerca de una de las torres en la gran plaza, una enorme fuente adornaba el centro de esta, la luna bañaba cada rincón del agua cristalina.

Entramos en la torre del reloj, para salir aun pasadizo subterráneo totalmente sombrío, seguimos unos minutos mas hasta llegar a unas empinadas escaleras, por ultimo después de subir lo que podrían ser 3 o 4 plantas, salimos aun vestíbulo muy elegante, mi guía no parecía dispuesto a decir una sola palabra, no me dirigía ni una sola mirada.

Llegamos a unas enormes puertas de roble.

-Espera aquí- dijo, después se adentro en la sala y no salió en unos minutos.

**Continuara….**


End file.
